


Mayhem

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Series: The assassin [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: During their stroll through the forest, Irda loses control over her own body. Who could be the cause of this?





	Mayhem

The sound of hooves hitting the ground echoed through the forest, accompanied by occasional chuckles.

"... and he came up to me and tried to sell me his crappy skooma!"

"Are you kidding me? Right in front of the guards?"

"Yeah, he must've tested out his produce, I guess."

A few laughs followed.

"Oh and you know what the best part was? He-" Irda stopped mid-sentence.

"What's the matter?" Serana asked, getting a bit concerned. She didn't reply.

"Irda?"

"SHUT UP!"

All of a sudden, she started digging her nails into her horse's throat until it started bleeding. The horse screetched in pain and pranced, causing Irda to fall off.

"What the hell?!" Serana yelled in disbelief. She jumped off her own steed and ran up to Irda. The dragonborn looked up at her with the eyes of a psychopath with no sense of reasoning. She launched herself at Serana and held her down with all her might. Screaming like a madman, she bit her neck as hard she could. Blood gushed out. Right then the humane shimmer in Irda's eyes returned. 

She realised what she had just done.

"By the gods, Serana!"

She desperately pressed her hand up against the wound as to lessen the blood loss.

"Serana, I'm so sorry", Irda sobbed. She could only watch as the life in her lover's eyes drained away.

"Don't worry", a disembodied voice said, "she'll be okay. She's just unconscious." A male figure appeared in front of them. He looked starved and was wearing some kind of skull as a mask. After a moment of staring, he spoke up again: "It seems I underestimated you. I thought putting you up against someone like her would do the trick."

He paused for a second and then chuckled.

"It  _was_ quite amusing seeing you almost kill your beloved, though."

While this comment should've made her angry and disgusted, Irda felt no hate for the man.

"As practical as it would be to just finish you off here and now, you've proven to be an interesting prey."

He turned and started walking away.

"Until next time, White-Fang."

Unable to go after him, Irda dragged her fainted Serana onto the remaining horse and rode back to Falkreath.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was a good way to introduce an oc of mine. The assassin character will be explored more in a follow-up story :)


End file.
